


The Holy Grail of Kinks

by 8Verity8



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Merlin, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom Arthur, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, It still snuck in there, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Kink-Shaming, Mentions of Slave/Master, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Arthur, Rimming, Spanking, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Who put so many feelings in my porn?, kink discussion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: Arthur catches Merlin "researching" Master/Slave relationships and doesn't handle it as well as one would hope. Merlin sets out to educate him on kink-shaming and kinks, and in the process feelings come to light, prompting them on a journey of self discovery.Doesn't that sound nice?In reality, Chapter One sets the stage for me to explore Merlin and Arthur's kinks. (Spoiler: Arthur totally has a magic kink!) Each subsequent chapter will be the boys "experimenting" with new kinks to see if it's too hot, too cold... or just right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lillupon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillupon/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This work is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> This is meant as a fun exploration of kinks, because why not? I will mention the kinks explored in each chapter in the notes, so If at any time a kink is discussed that hits your squick factor you can gloss over that chapter.
> 
> Kinks:  
> -Slave/Master  
> -Dom/Sub  
> -Blow Jobs  
> -Cum drinking

“What _are_ you looking at Merlin?”

 

Merlin jerked in surprise, slamming the lap-top shut as Arthur chuckled softly beside him. He tensed up as Arthur’s breath ghosted across his neck with each huff of laughter. Laughter at Merlin’s expense.

 

Merlin turned to glare at his roommate, “Damn it Arthur, you scared the crap out of me!”

 

Arthur just raised an eyebrow at him, the amused smile never leaving his face as he plopped down on the couch. Grabbing the laptop from Merlin to see what had held his best friend so enthralled. It wasn’t often that Arthur could sneak up on Merlin. Arthur had found it uncanny at first, until his dark-haired friend had revealed that he had magic.

 

‘Magic, in fact, explained a lot about Merlin,’ Arthur thought randomly as he entered Merlin’s password.

 

Which meant that whatever had grabbed his attention must be something quite interesting indeed. Merlin gave a resigned sigh next to him, angling towards Arthur. In order to see the contents on the screen, or Arthur’s reaction, he couldn’t tell. Nor did he dwell over the question for long. Shock spread through him as he read the words bolded in red across the top of the screen.

 

“ **Gay Masters & Slaves.”**

Arthur swallowed as his eyes trailed further down, reading the chat subject headings below…

 

“ **Master/Slave Journeys - Blogs & Profiles”**

**“A Puppy Looking for his Master”**

**“Is it possible to train myself?”**

**“Cum on Slave!”**

Arthur’s breathing sped up as Merlin squirmed beside him. Taking a deep breath to clear his head—then another because the first hadn’t quite done the trick—he turned to look at Merlin. Wide blue eyes staring Merlin down as he watched a myriad of emotions play across his friend’s face.

 

Finally Merlin settled on rolling his eyes at Arthur before announcing quite innocently, “I was doing research.”

 

“Research?”

 

Arthur knew he was gaping at Merlin like an idiot, but his brain was stuck trying to comprehend the idea of his Merlin—his sweet, snarky, bumbling best friend Merlin— _researching_ weird, kinky sex stuff!

 

Sure, he knew Merlin wasn’t an innocent virgin. In the 3 years they had been roommates he had met a few of the guys Merlin had dated more seriously, and he knew Merlin wasn’t against the idea of a one-night stand here or there, but…

 

 “Are you actually into all this gross crap?” Arthur asked stunned.

 

Merlin’s small smile disappeared as he glared at Arthur.

 

“It isn’t ‘gross crap’ Arthur,” he snapped. “It’s a perfectly normal kink that a _lot_ of people are into.”

 

“Role-playing during sex can be a lot of fun, letting yourself go and giving yourself to another can be very rewarding…”

 

Arthur tuned him out as Merlin started educating him on the pro’s of exploring sexual fantasies and kinks and how it was beneficial psychologically. His very unhelpful brain choosing that moment to picture Merlin, naked on his knees in front of him, with his hands held demurely behind his back. Looking up at him through those long lashes, asking—no begging—his Master to please him properly.

 

His cock twitched excitedly at the thought, ripping Arthur from his lewd thoughts. Looking at Merlin guiltily he cut off Merlin’s tirade.

 

“What so bad with plain, everyday sex? Why mess up a good thing by making it all weird?” He grumbled, pushing his perverted thoughts of Merlin forcefully from his mind. His little—ok fine, _huge_ —crush on Merlin was not doing him any favors in the context of their current conversation.

 

“Everybody has kinks Arthur, even you,” Merlin stated, rolling his eyes at him again.

 

“I’m not, I don’t—” Arthur sputtered, as Merlin tried to cover up a laugh. His bright blue eyes sparkled at Arthur giving away his mirth as he hid his twitching lips behind pale hands.

 

Arthur caught himself staring and looked away, grumbling, as he felt his face heat up.

 

“Arthur you may be as vanilla as they come—”

 

“Hey!” Arthur interrupted, glaring at Merlin.

 

“Face it Arthur, you’re vanilla.” Merlin stated emphatically. “But I’m willing to bet there are a _lot_ of things that turn you on. You just don’t know it yet, because you’ve never given yourself permission to explore that side of yourself.”

 

 _‘Yeah, like everything about you,”_ Arthur thought mournfully to himself.

 

“That’s all a kink is Arthur, or a fetish… something that turns you on.” Merlin explained softly.

 

“And this is what turns you on?” Arthur asked incredulously. “Being someone’s slave?”

 

“Why do you assume I’m the slave?” Merlin asked instead of answering the question.

 

Arthur saw Merlin’s smile grow as understanding brightened his eyes. Arthur felt his face get even more red, although he would have argued that it wasn’t possible just moments before. He covered his face in embarrassment, his cool hands providing some relief from Merlin’s probing gaze.

 

Merlin took pity on him and returned to Arthur’s original question.

 

“I don’t know actually,” he admitted, gesturing off-handedly towards the screen. “A _friend_ —”

 

Arthur’s heart gave a painful tug, from Merlin’s slight hesitation over the word. _‘One of those kinds of friends,’_ he thought jealously as Merlin continued.

 

“—expressed and interest in a slave/master dynamic and asked if it was something I would be interested in. He’s looking for a master. But I don’t know if I would be any good at that sort of thing, so… research.”

 

“Oh,” Arthur replied, failing to come up with a more articulate response.

 

“Yeah—” Merlin agreed before releasing a quiet sigh next to Arthur.

 

“I don’t think it’s for me though, being a Master at least,” he clarified.

 

“Really?” Arthur asked startled, “How can you not like the idea of someone doing everything you order them to?”

 

He cringed inwardly, worried he had given too much away again, as Merlin’s intense eyes searched out Arthur’s. He pointedly looked down at the laptop, willing Merlin to give up, to not look too intently and see everything Arthur worked so hard to hide from him.

 

This time he wasn’t so lucky.

 

He cursed inwardly as Merlin stood up, grabbing the lap-top and putting it on the coffee table behind him as he moved, before dropping to his knees in front of Arthur.

 

His breath hitched in his throat as Merlin’s hands came up and covered his knees, spreading his legs slightly as he leaned forward and smiled up at Arthur.

“I think—” he began hesitantly. “That you _like_ the idea of me on my knees for you, or someone on their knees, at least.”

 

 _‘You, definitely you,’_ Arthur thought desperately as he willed his cock to behave.

 

“I think, that maybe you might like all that ‘gross crap’ more than you let on… _Sir”_

Arthur’s cock gave a twitch.

 

‘ _Damn it Merlin!’_ He groaned internally.

 

Arthur’s cock already liked Merlin a little too much when he was just being his normal, idiotic self. Seeing Merlin on his knees, smirking up at him with those pouty lips and calling him ‘ _Sir’_ in that low, husky tone… Arthur was completely lost.

 

He moaned, palming his hard cock before his brain could comprehend what he was doing.

 

_‘God, he needed to get out of here!’_

He tried to stand up, but Merlin’s hands held him in place. Panicked, Arthur reached down to push him off so that he could escape, but Merlin grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the couch as he came up on his knees between Arthur’s legs, bringing him face-to-face with Arthur.

 

Arthur’s mind was spiraling, he didn’t know how he should act or respond. He wasn’t usually a coward, but Merlin had always been the exception. The one who could get under his skin and strip him bare.

 

“You’re thinking too much,” Merlin murmured leaning in to brush a soft kiss across Arthur’s lips, a fleeting pressure before it was gone.

 

Arthur leaned in, chasing after Merlin’s lips—After their first kiss—before he realized what he was doing and pulled back.

 

“What are you doing to me?” Arthur whispered hoarsely, finally returning the look Merlin was giving him. Knowing that Merlin would see everything. All his carefully placed walls, the fail-safes he had placed around his heart lay in shambles at Merlin’s feet.

 

“I’m taking what I want,” Merlin whispered back, a slight hesitation in his voice betraying his nervousness.

 

“I’m giving you what you want,” he continued softly, looking up at Arthur and letting him see the desire in his eyes that mirrored Arthur’s own. Arthur’s heart soared as he saw Merlin’s confident façade crack, letting his vulnerability shine through. He was just as unsure as Arthur was, but he was opening up to Arthur…he wanted this too.

 

“Yes,” Arthur breathed, releasing the breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

 

He gasped, taking in another lungful of air, as Merlin surged up into his lap to steal a kiss. Soft lips covered his as Merlin’s hands tangled into his hair, pulling him in with a sharp tug. Arthur moaned as a stab of lust shot through him before grabbing Merlin and flipping them over. He deepened the kiss as he pinned Merlin to the couch beneath him, exploring the hot mouth and the devilish tongue that had plagued his dreams for months.

 

Driven by a desperate need, long denied, he rubbed his erection against the equally hard cock below him. Reveling in each gasp, in each moan, he dragged out of merlin as he thrust his hips harder against him. Moaning in turn when Merlin lifted his ass of the couch to meet each of Arthur’s thrusts.

 

He pulled away with a gasp, reaching down to unzip his jeans. His leaking cock came into view as he shoved his pants down roughly, gravity dragging it down to hang, large and heavy, between his legs. Merlin was fumbling with the buttons at his crotch, his breath coming in pants as he tried to free himself.

 

“Let me,” Arthur demanded, shoving Merlin’s hands away, ripping the buttons quickly from the holes. He yanked at the offending material as Merlin lifted his hips, the tight jeans pushing his cock down and making him moan. His cock sprang back suddenly, slapping hard against his stomach, as it slipped free.

 

_‘This must be a dream.’_

The brief thought flitted through Arthur’s mind as he saw Merlin’s hard cock for the first time. Red and angry, and begging to be touched where it twitched against Merlin’s pale skin. The head glistened as another spurt of pre-cum leaked out under Arthur’s intent gaze.

 

“Arthur,” Merlin whined breathlessly.

 

Giving himself a mental shake Arthur leaned in for a taste, unable to contain his moan as Merlin’s beautiful cock leapt eagerly into his open mouth. Merlin began to squirm beneath him as he tongued at his slit, chasing after the salty sweet taste that was so uniquely Merlin. Placing one arm across his hips to keep him still, Arthur grasped the base of Merlin’s length, sucking the head into his mouth. He lavished Merlin’s cock, soaking it in his spit as he licked and sucked, moaning each time he tasted a fresh spurt of Merlin’s pre-cum filling his mouth.

 

Underneath him Merlin was a babbling, incoherent mess.

 

“Yes, Please Arthur—Oh, fuck, just like that—don’t stop.”

 

Arthur smirked to himself, he had no intention of stopping. Watching Merlin come apart as he worked him was a such a heady rush. Each spasm of Merlin’s cock in his throat as he swallowed him down was met by an answering twitch from his own painfully hard cock.

 

Arthur knew he could easily get off, any pressure against his cock right now and he would blow, but he wanted to come with Merlin’s seed in his mouth. So he waited, working Merlin closer and closer to the edge. His ass in the air and his hard cock swinging beneath him as he bobbed faster and faster on Merlin’s length.

 

He wrenched off suddenly, stroking Merlin lightly as he looked up into Merlin’s startled eyes.

 

“What the—” Merlin cried.

 

“Beg me,” Arthur ordered. “Beg me to let you come.”

 

“Yes, yes! Please, for fuck’s sake, just let me come. Please. I’m so close—” Merlin babbled, trying to pump his cock through Arthur’s fingers. Arthur let him go, placing a teasing kiss on his hip.

 

“You can’t speak to me like that,” Arthur admonished. “Don’t you know who I am?”

 

“What?” Merlin huffed, dropping his head back as Arthur stroked lightly over his cock again, spreading the slick pouring from his tip down his twitching length.

 

“Is that anyway to speak to your Master?” Arthur asked, squeezing the base of Merlin’s cock quickly as Merlin moaned, a gasp escaping him as obvious desire coursed through him.

 

“Nnn, No Master,” Merlin responded shakily. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

 

“That’s better,” Arthur choked out, closing his eyes to resist the overwhelming urge he suddenly had to rut into the couch beneath him.

 

“Please Master,” he tried again, “Please can I cum? For you? Just for you, Please, I need—”

 

Arthur surged forward, engulfing Merlin’s cock again, stroking his hand up to meet his mouth as he sucked him down. Moaning greedily as his mouth was filled, stretched. Any minute, he was so close…

 

“No, I can’t. Not yet!” Merlin cried. “Please Master, can I please? I can’t hold on much longer, please!”

 

Realizing his mistake, Arthur wrenched off Merlin’s dick. Looking up instead at his desperate face, gasping for air, his hands grabbing frantically at the couch as he fought off his release.

 

“Cum for me baby,” Arthur ordered thickly, before quickly sucking Merlin down again and grinding his cock against Merlin’s leg.

 

Arthur was vaguely aware of pain in his scalp as Merlin finally gave in, his fingers grabbing fistfuls of hair as he screamed out Arthur’s name. His mouth sucked at Merlin’s twitching cock greedily, as it filled him with spurt after spurt of Merlin’s cum, driving him towards his own peak as the dark-haired man flailed in ecstasy beneath him. He swallowed just before his mouth went lax around Merlin, his own orgasm crashing over him in waves, as he let out a wanton moan.

 

Ropes of cum covered the couch and Merlin’s leg as he rubbed himself through his orgasm, digging his hands into Merlin’s hips to anchor himself as pleasure coursed through him. He shivered, drawing in a ragged breath, as he came back to himself. Merlin was still breathing heavily, an arm flung across his face. The up and down movement of his stomach pushed against Arthur’s face with each inhalation as he lay there, limbs sprawled haphazardly across Merlin.

 

Fear and doubt came crashing back as he pushed up and looked Merlin.

 

_What if he had ruined their friendship? What if Merlin thought this was just a silly one-off, or a casual friends-with-benefits thing. Oh god, could he even be fuck buddies with Merlin?_

_‘Fuck!’_ he thought desperately _. ‘I can’t let this ruin us, I can’t lose him—’_

“You’re thinking too much again.” Merlin’s voice, muffled by his arm, interrupted his thoughts.

 

“How do you know what I’m thinking about?” Arthur countered.

 

“Oh for the love of god,” Merlin grumbled, fighting to sit upright. “I’ve been your best friend for how many years?”

 

“Yeah, but—”

 

“I think I know you pretty well,” he finished before plowing on. “Well… I guess I _have_ been blind about some things too, though.”

 

Arthur held his breath, waiting for Merlin to continue. It felt like his future, _their_ future hinged on whatever Merlin said next. Merlin took a deep breath.

 

“I’ve liked you forever Arthur. I mean, _like_ liked you, but I assumed I wasn’t your type. That you wouldn’t go for, well for someone like me,” he gestured at himself with a deprecating smile.

 

Arthur stared at him in shock before sputtering out the first words that came to mind, “You didn’t think I would go for someone who’s bloody fucking gorgeous? How thick are you?”

 

Merlin’s usually expressive face looked like it was warring between sheer happiness and complete outrage. Arthur had a moment to appreciate how ridiculous it made Merlin look before his brain caught up with his mouth and he realized he had essentially confessed his feelings to Merlin by insulting him. Well, that was kind of par for the course with them, but—

 

“Um, yeah… can I try that again?” he hedged, giving Merlin a hesitant smile.

 

Merlin just glared at him.

 

“Right,” Arthur cleared his throat. “What I meant to say, is that I have been head-over-heels for you for years. I think you are the most beautiful person I know, both inside and out. And I… Well, I’m crazy about you.”

 

“I’m crazy about you too,” Merlin offered, grinning like a maniac in front of him.

 

“I guess I found my kink after all,” Arthur joked awkwardly, remembering what had started this earlier.

 

“Yeah,” Merlin smirked. “I’d say you did… dominance.”

 

“You,” Arthur finished at the same time, speaking over Merlin.

 

“Me?” Merlin huffed, “I don’t think you get what a kink is, Arthur.”

 

“You said before it something that turns you on,” Arthur argued. “And you turn me on.”

 

Merlin rolled his eyes, “So vanilla—”

 

“Hey! I’m not vanilla,” Arthur argued. “Take that back.”

 

“No, you’re probably not,” Merlin agreed. “Although, you’re going to have to get over your kink-shaming tendencies if you want to figure out what you _are_ into.”

 

“I don’t kink-shame,” Arthur protested. “Some things are just gross.”

 

“You don’t have to be into _everything_ ,” Merlin said, rolling his eyes. “And you are free to think something is gross—to each their own and all that. But what is NOT ok, is making somebody feel bad because they’re into it.”

 

“I wouldn’t do that—”

 

“You did it earlier,” Merlin’ voice interjected. “To me.”

 

Arthur ran a hand through his hair, giving Merlin a sheepish look. “I wasn’t, I mean… Look, yes, I reacted badly, but it wasn’t what you think.”

 

“Then what was it?” Merlin asked, crossing his arms, and giving Arthur a hard look.

 

“I just don’t like the thought of you doing that with other people,” Arthur mumbled.

 

“What?” Merlin asked, not sure if he had heard that correctly.

 

Arthur sighed, bracing himself to put it all out there, “I didn’t like the thought of you doing those sorts of things with somebody else. I wanted you to do them with me, not whoever you were _researching_ things for. I’ve never liked it, the thought of you being with somebody else.”

 

“How come you never said anything?” Merlin asked quietly.

 

“Because the only thing worse than sharing you would be to not have you at all,” Arthur whispered, staring pointedly at the floor. “I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you.”

 

“You are a complete prat, you know that,” Merlin chuckled, lifting Arthur’s chin to kiss him sweetly.

 

“I love you, you clotpole. I always have, and I always will,” he promised.

 

“That’s still not a word Merlin.”

 

“Shut up,” Merlin told him with a grin, before adding thoughtfully. “So, I guess we can cross off swinging, and group sex.”

 

“Huh?” Arthur gaped up at him.

 

“From your list of potential kinks,” Merlin explained. “You’re way too possessive for either.”

 

Arthur nodded, “Yeah, anything that involves somebody else getting their hands on you is an immediate, NO.”

 

He noticed Merlin’s cock twitch as he spoke. Interesting.

 

“I thought so,” Merlin smiled as he climbed into Arthur’s lap.

 

“I can’t wait to discover all of your yes’s,” he whispered before stealing another kiss.


	2. Let's Play a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin decides it's time to keep his promise to Arthur (& the readers) to start exploring which kinks really get them both going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. I will probably try to correct them as I notice them. 
> 
> Some plot snuck into my porn, but never fear, there is still A LOT of porn for you all!
> 
> Kinks for this chapter:
> 
> Biting  
> Age Play/Daddy Kink  
> Blow Jobs  
> Cock Worship  
> Deep Throating  
> Face Fucking  
> Swallowing
> 
> I have tried to be thorough...

Merlin plopped down on the couch next to Arthur, sending his carefully sorted stacks of papers in a sprawling heap across the floor.

“ _Merlin!”_

“Oops, sorry ‘bout that,” Merlin cringed, bending down to gather the assorted papers. He piled them up quickly in several rough stacks on the coffee table before settling into Arthur’s side on the couch again.

“So, I’ve been thinking—” Merlin began absentmindedly as he opened his laptop and began typing. Arthur glanced over and noticed he had several open tabs and appeared to be searching for something.

“Well that’s new,” Arthur joked, leaning forward to put the paper he had been grading on the table with the others.

It had been just over a month since the two of them had upgraded their relationship from best friends and roommates to boyfriends and live-in partners. Not _that_ much had changed to be honest. Merlin’s belongings had started a slow migration into Arthur’s bedroom, following their master, who was perfectly content spending each night wrapped up in Arthur’s arms in what was quickly becoming _their_ bed.

The only surprise their new relationship status had garnered when they made the announcement to their friends and family was the genuine surprise of Arthur’s father. Apparently, Uther had been under the impression that the two were already together but maintaining the cover of friendship for his benefit. He had been happy for them of course, but even more delighted to discover that Arthur didn’t feel the need to hide a serious relationship from him—just because he was dating a man.

“Ah, here it is,” Merlin exclaimed, turning the laptop slightly so they could both comfortably look at the screen.

“List of Fetishes,” Arthur read the title aloud, before scanning the _extremely comprehensive_ list below.

“ _Merlin,_ what is this?”

“Well,” Merlin gave him a grin. “I _did_ say I was looking forward to discovering all your kinks, didn’t I?”

Arthur, lost for words, just stared at him.

“We’ve been together for a bit now, yeah? And we’ve had a chance to just enjoy being together and all that, so… I think it’s time we started exploring what else you might like.”

“You’re serious?” Arthur asked incredulously.

“Oh come on Arthur, everyone has fantasies!” Merlin huffed before turning the full force of those gorgeous blue eyes and those ridiculously long lashes on Arthur. “Even you. And I want to _explore_ those fantasies with you.”

Merlin leaned over to give him a deep, seductive kiss that was over too quick. Arthur moaned, chasing Merlin’s lips as he sat back and started rambling on again about Kinks and fetishes and whatever else. It took Arthur a moment to stop focusing on Merlin’s lips enough to focus on what he was saying. A stab of irritation went through him that Merlin could have such an effect on him while he continued on unfazed.

“—honestly Arthur I’m a dream boyfriend! How many partners have you had that wanted to explore your deepest, darkest fantasies? I swear, I’m going to be the best sex you’ve ever had because I’m going to make sure I know what turns you on the most, I’m—”

“Ok, fine!” Arthur interrupted Merlin’s monologue with a frustrated sigh.

“So, you’ll do it then?” Merlin asked.

“Do what?” Arthur questioned, “You never asked me to do anything.”                   

“Oh, right,” Merlin gestured to the screen. “I figured we would start off slow, with the more basic kinks and fetishes. But I wanted to make sure I know all of your hard no’s beforehand. So I wanted to just go over this list and figure out what sounds interesting, and what things are definitely out of the question.”

“All right,” Arthur said slowly, reaching for the laptop and scanning through the list.

“No, no, no…” he began as his finger scanned lightly over each item.

“I don’t want you to say ‘no’ to everything you are not interested in,” Merlin sighed. “Just point out what you _are_ interested in, and what you know for absolutely certain you would _never_ do. For example, even if I said I was totally into it and begged you to try it with me, what would you still say no to… ok?”

“Ok, fine,” Arthur agreed looking at the screen again. “Nothing with the word ‘hooks’ in it… No blood, or cutting… What’s Buck-cake?”

“It’s pronounced Boo-ka-kay. And it’s where a group of guys stand in a circle and all jerk off and come on someone who is kneeling in the middle,” Merlin stated matter-of-factly.

“Oh,” Arthur replied stupidly. “Yeah, I don’t really think that’s my kinda thing.”

“So what is?” Merlin asked, “See anything that you would _want_ to try?”

“Mmmmm, biting I guess. Spanking… but I don’t think I would like _getting_ spanked, if that makes sense.”

“It does,” Merlin encouraged.

“Handcuff sound like they could be fun, maybe blindfolds.”

“Let me guess, I’m the one being handcuffed and blindfolded too,” Merlin interrupted.

Arthur ignored him, continuing to list items that might interest him, “Deep Throating, Outdoor sex, oh that is definitely a no… nothing with shit, ok?”

“It’s a hard no for me too, so nothing to worry about there,” Merlin grinned.

“What is a _Praise_ _kink?”_ Arthur asked.

“That’s where you get off by someone telling you how good you are, or how good you are doing servicing them or taking what they are giving you,” Merlin explained patiently. “That is _definitely_ one of mine by the way. You should take notes.”

“Noted,” Arthur said with a nod. “And Daddy/Girl?”

“First it doesn’t have to be _girl_ , it can be boy too. Although, some guys get off on being a Daddy’s girl. It’s basically a twist on the age play kink. Where one person is ‘taking care of’ their partner—the girl or boy—and the other is trying to _please_ their ‘Daddy.’ The Praise kink works well with this one for obvious reasons.”

“So is this another one of yours then?” Arthur asked curiously.

“A little bit, yeah,” Merlin admitted.

Arthur noticed his cheeks pinken slightly as he held his gaze.

“Also noted,” he said with a reassuring smile.

They spent another hour or so going over the list together, googling a few things that Merlin had never heard of either—Queening was added to Arthur’s _no_ list—before Arthur declared that it was getting late and he still had papers to finish before bed.

Yawning, Merlin got up to take a quick shower before heading to sleep.

“Don’t stay up too late,” Merlin told him as he left the room. “I don’t like falling asleep without you.”

“I only have a few more left, so I shouldn’t be long.” Arthur promised. “I’ll be in shortly.”

 

                                                                                                                                                                                     ~-~-~-~

 

“We don’t have any plans tonight, do we?” Merlin asked, handing him a travel mug as Arthur shrugged his coat on and grabbed his bag.

“I don’t think so, why?” Arthur mumbled around the croissant dangling from his mouth.

“We do now,” Merlin told him, grabbing the croissant from his mouth to give him a quick kiss before shoving it back in.

“All right,” Arthur agreed, as he rushed out the door.

9 hours later Arthur returned, throwing his coat and bag over a bench in the entry way before grabbing a beer and collapsing on the couch.

“God what a day, I’m so glad it’s Friday,” he groaned, taking a swig from the cold bottle.

Silence greeted him as he sat up, noticing the stillness of the apartment. That was odd, Merlin was a writer and usually worked from home. Even when he went out, he usually made a point to be back before Arthur each day.

“I wonder where he is—” Arthur mused, pulling out his phone to check for any missed calls or new messages.

He had barely pulled his phone from his pocket when the door slammed open and Merlin came rushing through the door.

“Sorry, I’m late,” he huffed, dropping an assortment of bags on the counter. “I had to pick up a few things for tonight.”

“Tonight?” Arthur asked.

“It’s a surprise,” Merlin grinned. “Well, the dinner part isn’t, and I’ve got some of that too. Didn’t want to waste energy cooking when we’ll need it for other things.”

He waggled his eyebrows at Arthur suggestively.

“Right—” Arthur ventured. It was best to just play along when Merlin got like this, he’d spill eventually. “So what did you get for dinner?”

“Thai,” Merlin answered rummaging through the bags littered across the counter.

“Aha, here it is. Can you dish it out while I put this stuff away?” He asked, thrusting a bag at Arthur before scooping up the remaining bags and running off to the bedroom.

“Sure,” he agreed sarcastically to the empty room as he moved to the cupboards to grab down some plates.

He had everything set out and was scanning Netflix for something to watch when Merlin came back and grabbed the remote from him, turning the TV off.

“Hey! What was that for?” Arthur exclaimed as Merlin plopped down next to him and started attacking his plate of food.

“We don’t have time to watch anything, I have other plans for tonight,” Merlin explained rolling his eyes.

“But—” Arthur started to protest, cutting himself off as Merlin pulled out a baseball hat full of folded up pieces of paper and placed it on the table.

“Tonight,” Merlin grinned. “We are going to play a little game.”

He paused to ensure that he had Arthur’s full attention.

“Each of these pieces of paper contains a different kink,” he explained, gesturing to the hat. “You are going to draw six pieces of paper. You have the option to reject one. The remaining five we are going to go _explore_ together…as soon as we finish-up our dinner here.”

Arthur swallowed as he reached for the hat.

“Spanking,” he read, reaching for another. “Cock worship, biting—please god, do not let those have _anything_ to do with the other!”

“Of course not,” Merlin laughed before shaking the hat deliberately. “Three more.”

“Handcuffs, rough sex, and age play.” Arthur read aloud as he pulled each one out, his voice getting rougher as he went.

“Well,” Merlin smirked. “That all sounds like a fun time to me, anything you want to remove?”

“Na—” Arthur cleared his throat, shooting Merlin a glare for the barely contained chuckle he was obviously fighting back. “ _No_ , I’m good.”

“Then I suggest you finish eating your dinner, and then join me in the shower,” Merlin told him before hopping up and skipping out of the room.

Arthur looked after him for a second, before shoveling the last few bites on his plate into his mouth and running after him. Catching up just in time to see Merlin’s perky ass wiggling about while he adjusted the temperature knobs for the shower. Mesmerized, Arthur undressed quickly before reaching out to wrap Merlin up in his arms.

“Mmmmm,” Merlin purred, reaching up to grasp Arthur’s arm where it rested against his waist. “That was fast.”

“I was highly motivated,” Arthur breathed.

“I bet,” Merlin smiled, stepping into the shower, and pulling Arthur in after him.

Arthur couldn’t keep his hands to himself, touching every slippery inch of Merlin that he could reach as his lanky boyfriend twisted and turned about under the hot spray. Lathering himself thoroughly with the soap before rinsing himself off. Arthur sputtered as he was pushed underneath the spray of water but relaxed under Merlin’s administrations. Merlin rubbed the soap methodically over his body, massaging the muscles as he went and leaving a trail of kisses along his skin where the water rinsed it clean.

He couldn’t take anymore. Surging forward he pinned Merlin to the wall, covering his lips with his own and grinding their bodies together. His hard cock slipped smoothly past Merlin’s in to the moist vee between his thighs. A groan escaped when the sensitive head of his cock pushed into Merlin’s balls.

“We should get out of the shower—” Merlin protested, breaking their kiss, and struggling to free himself.

Arthur growled, pinning Merlin more firmly to the wall as he moved in to lick and suck at the base of Merlin’s throat. It was one of the first places Arthur had discovered that could make Merlin melt, so he was a bit annoyed when it didn’t work.

“Arthur, please—” Merlin’s protest broke off with a gasp as Arthur bit him.

His cock jumped in appreciation as Merlin stopped struggling and became pliant beneath him. Smiling to himself, he eased off, licking the light indentations left by his teeth soothingly before moving further back and biting him again. This time Merlin let out a desperate moan as his body arched up into Arthur’s.

 _‘That’s more like it,’_ Arthur thought smugly, pulling back to smile down at Merlin.

“Well, that’s one more I need to add to the list, isn’t it?” He stated cheekily before turning off the tap and stepping out of the shower.

“We have a perfectly good bed _Merlin_ , we should use it,” he commented drily as he turned his back on Merlin and grabbed a towel.

He could feel Merlin’s glare on him while he toweled off before slowly sauntering into the bedroom. Smiling as he heard his delicious boyfriend scrambling to catch up and probably give him an earful.

“What the hell, Arthur!”

Merlin definitely didn’t disappoint. Arthur ignored him as he walked out to the living room to grab the scraps of paper he had pulled from the hat earlier.

“Biting was definitely fun, I think its safe to say we both enjoyed that,” he began. “Now let’s see, what should we try next?”

“How about cock worship?” Arthur suggested, giving Merlin’s hard, pretty cock a long look. “I think I might really like this one.”

“Oh yeah, does _Daddy_ want me to worship his cock?” Merlin retorted sarcastically as he put the towels back in the bathroom, apparently still miffed by Arthur’s earlier teasing.

“Arthur?” Merlin called hesitantly from the bathroom. “I didn’t mean—Oh.”

Arthur palmed his cock and jerked it roughly a few times, trying to relieve some of the tension as Merlin slowly walked up to him.

“Merlin, I—” he tried, his mouth shutting with an audible snap as Merlin dropped to his knees. That’s not what he had been expecting.

“Daddy,” Merlin blinked up at him innocently with that sweet grin of his. “I really want to suck your cock. It’s so beautiful… and perfect. Can I Daddy, please?”

Arthur gaped down at him, struggling to breathe as Merlin dropped perfectly into the role.

“Fuck,” Arthur moaned, overwhelmed by his feelings for the man below him. Merlin was so fucking perfect, and he was all his.

“Anything baby,” he gasped. “Anything you want, Daddy wants his little boy to be happy.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Merlin grinned up at him before turning all of his attention to Arthur’s cock.

Long dainty fingers circled the base as he gave the head tentative kisses and kitten licks. Growing bolder when Arthur’s cock responded eagerly. He licked into Arthur’s slit, chasing the precum that leaked out of Arthur’s now painfully hard cock.

“You taste so good Daddy,” Merlin moaned before suddenly swallowing Arthur half way down in one go.

“Fuck!” Arthur swore, feeling his knees go weak from the overwhelming pleasure that coursed through him.

“Scoot back baby,” Arthur ordered breathlessly, praising Merlin as he awkwardly sashayed back towards the wall.

“Your cock is so pretty Daddy,” Merlin murmured, kissing the head, and trailing his tongue lightly along the vein underneath. The sight of his cock sliding up Merlin’s face as his baby worked stole his breath away.

“So soft,” he whispered reverently, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips when they dragged on the skin of Arthur’s cock. They glided smoothly again along his length as Merlin moaned and mouthed his way back to the tip.

“So fucking hard for me Daddy,” Merlin whimpered before opening his mouth obscenely and swallowing Arthur to the hilt.

“Damn it baby, oh fuck—” Arthur could feel his balls tightening before Merlin pulled back up, releasing his cock with a loud pop.

Leaning forward, Merlin kissed along his hip bone while stroking his side lightly, easing Arthur back from the edge. Putting one hand out to brace himself, Arthur let the other comb gently through his baby’s hair a few times before grabbing a fistful in a clenched first when Merlin suddenly sucked him down again.

Merlin moaned around his cock and he saw stars, the vibrations shooting through Arthur made him cry out as he plunged his cock deep into his baby’s throat. Merlin accepted him eagerly, encouraging him through sound and touch to use him as Arthur lost it and started fucking his face with wanton abandon.

Bracing against the wall, he held his baby in place as he pumped his cock faster and faster into the hot, wet heat his baby offered him, chasing his release. So close, so—

Everything went blank as he cried out, pouring his seed down Merlin’s throat.

“Fuck!” he cried out as another spurt of cum filled Merlin’s mouth and was quickly swallowed down as his baby sucked every last drop from him.

Oversensitive, he finally pushed Merlin away. He slid to the floor and pulled Merlin roughly against him in a loose hug as he caught his breath.

“Damn it,” he muttered between breaths. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to— I didn’t mean to come so fast.”

“It was my fault Daddy, not yours…” Merlin smirked. “And bad boys need to be punished, don’t they?”

“And how should Daddy punish you, hmmm?” Arthur enquired lazily, still coming down from his post orgasm high.

“Well—” Merlin hedged walking over to the slips of paper Arthur had dropped earlier. “Let’s see what we have—Handcuffs, spanking and rough sex. Wow, that sounds just dreadful,” Merlin shuddered theatrically, grinning over at him.

“Doesn’t it just?” Arthur agreed with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... originally Chapter 3 was a part of Chapter 2. But it got WAY too long. So I decided to post this for now, while I finish up the rest of this scene... aka: the spanking, handcuffs and rough sex that were promised. Don't worry! They are coming, I swear!
> 
> Comments fuel my muse! Especially for this fic! If you like a kink that has been used... let me know and I will try to incorporate it more. If you would like to suggest a kink, please do! You can leave me a comment here on the fic, or come bug me on Tumblr at [8Verity8](https://8verity8.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Learning to be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanking, handcuffs and rough sex... oh my!
> 
> Kinks this chapter:  
> Daddy Kink  
> Spanking  
> Biting  
> Praise Kink  
> Rimming  
> Mild D/S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Arthur grinned as he got up and grabbed Merlin’s hand, dragging him over to the bed with him. 

“I know how much you want to please your Daddy,” he began softly, tucking a stray curl behind Merlin’s ear. “But you made a mistake and now Daddy needs to punish you.”

“I know Daddy,” Merlin answered, looking contrite. “I want you to punish me when I’m bad, so I can learn to be better for you. I want to be your perfect baby boy.”

“That’s good, then—” Arthur’s voice broke, he hoped he was doing ok, that Merlin was enjoying this.

He cleared his throat before ordering Merlin to lay face down across his lap.

“Wait, how will I know if you need me to stop?” Arthur asked, breaking character. Merlin paused on all fours over Arthur’s knees and turned to look at him.

“Great question,” he praised. “I might say ‘no,’ or ask you to stop as part of the scene. So you can ignore those, but you should stop immediately if I say the word ‘Orange.’ Sound good?”

“Yeah, that works,” Arthur agreed as Merlin settled his weight across his lap.

Palming Merlin’s ass, he circled his fingers lightly across the soft pale skin as Merlin shivered softly in anticipation. He let the tension build for a few minutes more before bringing his palm down with a loud crack. Merlin let out a small gasp as his body instinctively arched away from the pain, unwittingly grinding his cock against Arthur, before relaxing once more.

Arthur didn’t want him relaxed, he wanted to see Merlin squirm, to see him break.

Smack

The sound of flesh against flesh resounded through the room again, followed by two more in quick succession before Merlin broke and let out a low moan. Arthur delighted in the beautiful symphony as he rubbed Merlin’s pinkened flesh gently.

Smack

Smack

Smack

Smack

Smack

Arthur let loose a series of quick slaps across Merlin’s taut ass, his cock twitching at the sight of all that luscious flesh jiggling in response. The muscles flexing underneath as Merlin moaned and squirmed in his lap, fighting the urge to pull away.

Smack

Smack

Merlin was no longer trying to hold back his voice, he moaned and cried out with abandon each time Arthur’s hand made contact with his heated flesh. Hands clenching and fisting at the covers as he took his punishment like a good boy for Arthur.

“That’s ten… you are doing so good for me baby,” Arthur praised.

Merlin only moaned in response.

“You still good sweetheart?” Arthur questioned, needing to know that Merlin was still with him, that he was doing ok.

Merlin moaned again, nodding his head.

“Do you think you can make it to twenty for me baby?”

Merlin nodded again, grinding his face into the bed.

“I need you to say the words love,” Arthur urged, wanting Merlin to stay with him.

“Yes Daddy, I can do it,” Merlin gasped. “I can do it for you.”

“You’re being so good for Daddy,” Arthur moaned, leaning down to press gentle kisses along his baby’s soft back.

“Just ten more baby, count them for me ok?” Arthur ordered.

“Yes, Daddy,” Merlin whined.

Arthur raised his hand…

Smack

“One,” Merlin gasped.

Smack, Smack

“Two. Three!” Merlin cried out. “Four. Five. Six!”

Arthur grinned, his boy was taking it so well. He appreciated the heat beneath his palm. Merlin whimpered as he kneaded the tortured flesh of his ass.

“Fuck!” Merlin yelled, pulling away from Arthur as he suddenly landed a particularly hard blow against his skin.

“Merlin—” Arthur warned.

“Sorry Sir,” Merlin whimpered. “Seven.”

“That’s better,” Arthur acknowledged before continuing.

Smack

Smack

He landed two more decisive slaps on each of Merlin’s rosy cheeks, barely hearing Merlin as he gasped out eight and nine. He pondered where to land the last blow as he slipped a single finger lower to graze lightly over Merlin’s hole and taint before resting his hand across Merlin’s full, plump ass.

‘Right in the middle,” he grinned in satisfaction as he brought his hand down with a final resounding crack.

“Ten!” Merlin cried out, in both pain and relief.

“God, you are so perfect baby,” Arthur moaned. “You did so well—and god, your ass looks so fucking beautiful like this.”

“You like that Daddy?” Merlin asked, pushing up onto all fours and looking back at him.

It was the first time that Arthur had glimpsed Merlin’s face, and his boy looked beautifully destroyed. Gorgeous blue eyes sparkled up at him, framed by long, wet lashes that clumped together as they tried in vain to trap his tears. More evidence traced wetly down his sharp cheekbones, drawing Arthur’s eyes to Merlin’s plump red lips.

Those lips turned up in a teasing smile, forcing Arthur to spring into action. He let out a possessive growl and grabbed Merlin, flipping him easily to his back and pinning him to the bed. Arthur’s tongue was plundering Merlin’s and tasting his little boy’s sweetness before he realized he had even moved.

Merlin’s arms clung desperately to him, nails digging into Arthur’s back as he moaned into the kiss. Arthur broke away suddenly, breathing heavily as he licked and kissed his way down Merlin’s jaw and neck.

“Arthur—” Merlin whined, his voice breaking off with a gasp when Arthur bit down sharply over his pulse point.

Arthur pressed his teeth more deeply into Merlin’s silky skin as his baby writhed beneath him moaning and begging for more. Satisfaction tore through Arthur at Merlin’s desperation. Merlin’s pre-cum was leaving wet streaks across Arthur’s stomach as he thrust his hard, pretty cock frantically against his Daddy. It told Arthur, in ways that words couldn’t, just how much his little boy needed him.

Arthur eased up, licking at the indents he had left in Merlin’s skin gently, before moving lower to mark his baby again… and again.

“Daddy,” Merlin begged. “Please—"

Arthur lunged up and started fumbling around, looking for the lube they kept on the bedside table. He found it easily but was distracted from his mission by the handcuffs Merlin had left there earlier. Picking them up, he looked over at Merlin as an evil grin stole over his face.

“Fuck,” Merlin swore, looking at the handcuffs in Arthur’s hands.

“Perhaps…these could help my little boy stay nice and still for Daddy,” Arthur purred.

“Yes,” Merlin moaned, spreading his arms out encouragingly for Arthur.

Arthur hummed appreciatively in response, overwhelmed by Merlin’s eagerness. His willingness to submit and be taken by Arthur. To be his, and his alone.

“Turn over,” Arthur ordered.

Merlin looked at him quizzically but did as he was told without complaint. Laying prone upon the bed, only squirming slightly when he reached down to adjust his hard cock beneath him before stretching his long arms out to either side again and going still.

“That’s my good boy,” Arthur praised, eliciting a shiver from Merlin as he brushed his finger lightly down the back of his arm before handcuffing each of Merlin’s wrists to the headboard. He did a quick check to make sure that the cuffs were not too tight, breaking character to ask Merlin if he could comfortably hold this position for a while.

“Yes,” Merlin assured him with a smile as he twisted his wrists to test out the cuffs. “They feel fine.”

“You’ll let me know immediately if that changes?” Arthur demanded worriedly. He wanted them to have fun, but he was new to this and didn’t want to actually hurt the man he loved.

“Some discomfort is the point Arthur,” Merlin told him patiently.

“I know, but you know your limits better than I do right now,” Arthur argued. “So please, just let me know when—if—I get close to the limit, not just if I hit it, ok? I’m still learning, and the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you.”

“I think you would like to hurt me very much actually,” Merlin teased before growing more serious. “But I will, I promise.”

“Thank you,” Arthur sighed, leaning forward to give Merlin a kiss.

“How about this… we already established Orange as a hard stop, so how about we use yellow for slow down?”

“Sounds good,” Arthur said, feeling relieved.

“Great,” Merlin grinned, relaxing into the bed again as he watched Arthur.

Arthur took a deep breath before standing up and moving around to the end of the bed. Merlin’s eyes trailed him. He could tell when Merlin could no longer see him when his baby gave a frustrated sigh and turned his head to the other side, the handcuffs clanking quietly against the headboard as he moved.

Arthur debated for a moment whether he should order Merlin to spread his legs or simply move them himself. He settled on pushing against Merlin’s inner thighs in a silent demand.

“That’s it baby,” Arthur encouraged as Merlin spread his legs eagerly. “Such a good boy for your Daddy now, aren’t you?”

Arthur’s breath hitched as Merlin’s balls came into view. He reached forward to fondle them gently before trailing a finger lightly up to the hole that peeked out between his baby’s plump cheeks.

“On your knees,” he demanded hoarsely, taking a perverse pleasure in Merlin’s struggles as he fought to get his knees underneath himself without the aid of his hands.

“Fuck,” Arthur groaned as he watched his boy’s beautiful cock and balls dance teasingly between his legs as he struggled.

He took a moment to appreciate the view as Merlin settled into position. His angry, red cock, hung low under its own weight, framed by two large, heavy balls that Arthur knew would smack against his just right when he fucked into his baby later… And crowning it all, a nice tight hole that spasmed in need between two tight globes of smooth flesh, still warm and red from his earlier punishment.

Arthur couldn’t resist his baby boy like this.

Clambering onto the bed, Arthur buried his face in his little boy’s ass, placing a sweet kiss on the twitching hole in front of him before attacking it in earnest. Licking and sucking with the occasional nibble as Merlin panted and mewled under the onslaught. He wrapped his arms around Merlin’s legs, holding him firmly in place as he breeched him with his tongue, relishing the way his baby melted beneath him with a high-pitched moan. Arthur moaned against Merlin’s skin as the tight hole gave way and sucked at him, pulling him in deeper.

Relaxing his hold, he let Merlin fuck himself on his tongue for a few minutes, his cock pulsing in time to Merlin’s thrusts.

“Oh god. So good—” Merlin whined as he fought against the clanking handcuffs, chasing after the pleasure his Daddy was giving him.

“You’re such a good little slut for Daddy,” Arthur commented with a grin as he pulled back. “So desperate to have your tight little hole filled.”

“Yes!” Merlin cried out, “I need you so bad Daddy, please—”

“Be specific baby. You need to tell Daddy exactly what you need, or I can’t give it to you,” Arthur ended the order in a whisper, his breath ghosting over his baby’s ear before he yanked Merlin’s head up sharply by his hair.

Merlin’s bright blue eyes stared right into him, his pupils blown wide with a lust and want that matched his own. Arthur needed this moment, needed to know that Merlin was still with him. He needed Merlin to take this next step for the both of them.

“I want you to use me Daddy,” Merlin whispered. “I want you to fuck into me with your big, hard cock until you split me open and fill me all up with your cum.”

He finished the last bit with a small smirk of his own, letting Arthur know that he was still one hundred percent with him. He wanted this just as much as Arthur did.

His hand clenched more tightly in Merlin’s hair as he leaned forward to steal a searing kiss, before pulling back with a smile.

“Your wish is my command.”

Letting go of Merlin’s hair he leaned over for the lube, slicking himself up before reaching down to work two finger into Merlin. His fingers slid in easily, eliciting a moan from Merlin. Pulling out, he quickly worked in a third, slicking up the smooth and relaxed channel.

“Daddy—” Merlin whined impatiently.

“Shhhh, darling. I don’t want to hurt you,” Arthur soothed, reaching his other hand up to rub gently along his spine.

“I’m ready—I promise, I— I just need your cock, please— _Please_ Daddy, you promised!”

Arthur could only understand half of Merlin’s incoherent ramblings, but it was more than enough. He liked Merlin like this. Begging. Begging for Arthur to fill his sweet hole and fuck him open.

Placing one hand on Merlin’s back to pin him in place, he lined up his cock with Merlin’s twitching hole. Easing in gently to start; but slamming in to the hilt when the tight ring of muscle gave way easily beneath the onslaught of his cock.

Arthur stilled, taking slow, deep breaths to calm his racing heart. He let out a loud moan when Merlin started clenching around him, pulling him in deeper and encouraging him to move.

“Stop that,” he chided with a light slap to Merlin’s ass as he straightened up behind him.

It had the opposite effect as he had intended. Merlin’s hole clenched more tightly in reaction forcing Arthur to see stars and them both to moan desperately.

“Oh god, fuck,” Merlin panted. “Just fuck me already, god I need you so fucking bad.”

Arthur was helpless to do anything else.

He pulled out before slamming back in—hard, angling for that secret spot inside. He needed to make every thrust count because there wouldn’t be many… he was too close. He reached around and grabbed Merlin’s dripping cock, intent on giving him a hand, but Merlin jerked away.

“No, just you—” he gasped. “I’m so close, I just need you. Just like before…”

A streak of Merlin’s precum glistened on his hip as Arthur grabbed his ass with both hands. Spreading him and slamming him back to meet each thrust as he fucked into him—hard and fast, just like Merlin had begged him too.

The sound of slapping skin filled the room as they came together, over and over. Arthur was vaguely aware of Merlin’s balls slapping into his with each thrust. Merlin’s hard leaking cock swinging wildly beneath him, as Arthur fucked his hole open.

“Arthur!” Merlin yelled suddenly, tightening down impossibly hard on Arthur’s cock.

Arthur felt spurts of cum land on his leg as he gave a few more thrusts, trying to prolong Merlin’s orgasm before burying himself deep as his own pleasure washed over him.

“Fuck, baby… Oh, fuck,” he cried out in a choked voice, holding Merlin’s ass tightly as he emptied his heavy balls into Merlin’s waiting channel.

He collapsed heavily on top of Merlin with a tired groan, as the euphoria passed. Placing a kiss on Merlin’s throat and humming happily. Merlin reached back half heartedly to pat him affectionately on the shoulder as they caught their breath.

“Wow,” Arthur chuckled, lazily rolling off of his boyfriend and flopping on to the mattress when his breath started making Merlin squirm.

“Tickles,” Merlin explained apologetically before trying to turn and bury himself into Arthur’s side.

The handcuffs clanked heavily against the headboard, pulling him up short.

“Um—” he began, giving Arthur a smile. “Little help here?”

“Oh yeah, right,” Arthur agreed springing up. “Where’s the key?”

“Bedside table, with everything else,” Merlin replied, massaging his wrists absentmindedly as Arthur released each one.

“Are you ok?” Arthur asked gently, pulling his wrist up to inspect the red marks on his skin.

“I’m fine Arthur,” Merlin assured him with a smile. “It’s not like you put me in the stocks or anything.”

“What?” Arthur asked confused, “Why in the hell would I put you in the stocks? Do they even have those still?”

“It nothing, sorry. It was just a joke,” Merlin said hurriedly.

“Because, I mean, if you’re into that kinda thing we might be able to get some made…” Arthur teased.

“Nope. No, thank you,” Merlin retorted. “That is quite all right, stocks are most definitely _not_ my thing!”

“If you insist,” Arthur chuckled, wiping Merlin down gently with the wet rag he had grabbed from the bathroom before crawling into bed beside him.

“I do insist,” Merlin replied grumpily as settled into the crook of Arthur’s arm.

“All right, all right—” Arthur assured him as he pulled him in tight.

“I love you Arthur,” Merlin whispered suddenly, face buried in his chest. “I hope you know that, I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too Merlin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Comments feed my muse! I have so many great ideas swirling around in my head right now, even though I should be working on other things, and it's all because of you guys!
> 
> Also, I tried to incorporate some references to the fact that Arthur is still new to a bdsm style scene and that it is healthy to check in with your partner throughout the scene to make sure they are still on the same page. Not being a Dom, but trying to write one I'm not entirely sure how well I pulled that off. I welcome and encourage your feedback and suggestions in this regard too!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Verity

**Author's Note:**

> Come geek out with me about our favorite fandoms and ships at [8verity8 Tumblr](https://8verity8.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Haters NOT Welcome!
> 
> On that note, please leave a comment... they give me life. AND this time around, since I need a fun list of kinks to explore, I am taking suggestions. Want to see our favorite King and Warlock explore something in particular? Let me know!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
